The present invention relates to a method of representing a digital cursor, and more particularly to a method of representing a cursor for measuring a linear position while maintaining maximum precision.
Accompanying the recent progress in LSI technology, attempts have been made to recognize a variety of patterns and to detect positions in a digital image. Particularly, it has been attempted to input a digital image in on-line systems using scanning electron microscopes, in order to measure line widths on the surface of a semiconductor.
At present, the lengths are measured manually. In this case, a pattern such as a straight line is set to be horizontal or vertical with respect to the screen. When the line is to be tilted with respect to the screen, this is accomplished by turning the screen to set the line to a horizontal or vertical orientation with respect to the screen. The position is measured by a linear cursor in the horizontal or in the vertical direction.
Since a digital cursor is employed, measurement by a linear cursor in the horizontal or in the vertical direction is accurate to one picture element at the greatest. Therefore, patterns smaller than a picture element cannot be measured.